The speed of sound is generally constant assuming standard temperature and pressure at 340.29 m/s. A variety of techniques exist for utilizing audio to determine a position to an object. For example, sonar determines a range to an object by emitting one or more pulses of sound and listening for an echo. As another example, the distance between two locations may be estimated using ultrasonic and radio pulses in tandem, based upon the time difference in arrival between the audio chirp and the radio chirp, which travels at the speed of light.